Savannah D'Trovato
Real Name: Savannah D’Trovato Aliases: Savannah, Savy Universe Origin: Frank Miller’s Sin City Identity: Known; Criminal record. Occupation: Crime Boss, head of the Trovato crime family of Basin City. Citizenship: Dual; USA & Italy Species: Human; Non-Mutant Place of Birth: Basin City Known Relatives: Johnny D’Trovato (Father, deceased), Yvette D’Trovato (Mother, deceased), Danny D’Trovato (brother, living), Peter D’Trovato (Uncle, deceased), Aaron D’Trovato (Uncle, living), Salvador Fabbri (Uncle, living), Sal Jr. Fabbri (Cousin, living), Sunny Fabbri (Cousin, living), Gino Rossi (Close family friend, living), Angie Casadio (Aunt, living), Titus Casadio (Uncle, deceased), Gideon Selvaggio (Close family friend, living), etc. Group Affiliation: Trovato crime family, Old Town Education: BA in Criminal Psychology, AS in Criminal Justice Height: 5′9″ Weight: 138 Eyes: Green Hair: Black Powers: Unknown Abilities: Firearms, defensive Martial arts, some boxing. Weapons: On Person; S & W Model 5906TSW Pistol, S & W Model 327 M & P R8; 8 Shot .357 Magnum Revolver, Glock 36, Kabar 1275 Bull Dozier Fighter Knife, Contour serratedn switchblade knife. Arsenal; Unknown, considered to be vast. Origin/History: Youngest born to Johnny and Yvette D’Trovato during an ongoing war between families, Savannah was rarely at her family’s home in Basin City. Often times she was sent away to study at a private school in Upstate New York, as well as receive training in various defenses arts. When she was in Basin City, her and her brother were often heavily guarded. Only those that were in the family often saw the children. She graduated school early, and went into college to study subjects that her father thought would be appropriate for a child of such a family; subjects that would help her later in life. Character Development: One of the Old town leaders, Goldie was informed of Savy’s plan to take over several of the crime boss families in Basin City. Goldie was all for another woman having control in Sin City, so she agreed to help Savy out. Goldie called Savy up one day with a plan that would get her in to see the Mancini crime boss, and allow her to get vital information that she could use. Unfortunately, Savy found herself in a bad position fairly quickly. She was forced to behave as her cover would, using her cover as a Old Town Whore to avoid detection by the Don Roberto Mancini. However it backfired in her face badly, as to avoid detection she slept with Don Roberto. And with him putting several things together, and recognizing her from his time in the D’Trovato crime family as a Caporegime from when she was a little girl, her indentity was compromised. She was aware of the danger she was in, and she threatened to strangle Don Roberto if he had her killed in those moments together. He let her go, and she was able to walk out of his compound without so much as a gun pointed at her. However, despite her plan being ruined, this only strengthened her resolve. The crime boss meeting that would follow, would prove to be a very sucessful endeavor. Author: Pandora